Reasons
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: "A list of reasons why I love you: 1. You're you."


They never fight.

Well, not like _this._

She can't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place. It had had something to do with a case Harvey was dealing with, and he was just being his usual stubborn self, wouldn't even listen to her.

" _You're not thinking straight with this one, Harvey."_

 _"I know what the hell I'm doing, Donna."_

And then everything just escalated from there and before she knew it, they were shouting at each other.

Donna shook her head as she got out of bed, glancing to the cold empty side of the bed. His side. Harvey had resorted to sleeping on the couch that night, the first time doing so since they had gotten together. Before she made it out of their bedroom she could hear the shower running and sighed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

She hated fighting with Harvey, but she didn't regret what she had told him the night before. He _was_ being stubborn and he _was_ being an asshole.

Though at the moment, after spending a restless night without his arms wrapped around her and waking up to his kisses and teasing hands, leaving her breathless with laughter from his ticklish wandering hands….

She couldn't bring herself to understand what was so damn important about that case that led to them here. Not talking. Not waking up together. Not-

Donna stopped short when she got to the kitchen, on her way to make some coffee that morning.

Right there, on top of the kitchen's island was a single sheet of paper with Harvey's handwriting. _Next to her morning cup of coffee._ Donna shook her head, smiling to herself as she picked up the paper and began to read, biting her lip in anticipation.

 _A LIST OF REASONS I LOVE YOU_

 _1\. YOU'RE YOU._

Donna drew in a shaky breath, feeling her heart quicken and stop at the same time. _Dammit, Specter._

She read on.

 _2\. YOU CALL ME OUT WHEN I'M WRONG. EVEN IF I DON'T THINK I AM. (This is rare)._

She let out a laugh.

 _3\. YOUR SMILE.  
4\. YOUR LAUGH (especially when I tickle you).  
5\. THOSE CUTE LITTLE FRECKLES YOU HAVE.  
6\. THAT SOUND YOU MAKE WHEN WE… well you know._

Donna rolled her yes, chuckling despite herself.

 _7\. HOW YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN I KNOW MYSELF.  
8\. YOUR HEART. YOU'RE THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW, DONNA.  
9\. HOW YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING.  
10\. YOUR LOVE FOR ALL THINGS THEATRE.  
11\. HOW EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE YOU OUT.  
12\. HOW YOU NEVER GIVE UP.  
13\. HOW YOU NEVER GAVE UP ON US._

Donna didn't realize she had been crying until she felt a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand before collecting herself again. She continued to read.

 _13\. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL.  
14\. I MEAN, REALLY BEAUTIFUL.  
15\. SERIOUSLY. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MET.  
16\. INSIDE AND OUT._

Okay, now she was really crying, and she chastised herself for being this emotional. By now, she stopped wiping the tears away and read on.

 _17\. HOW YOU LOVE ME EVEN THOUGH I'M A COMPLETE ASS SOMETIMES.  
18\. FOR STICKING BY MY SIDE ALL THESE YEARS EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T DESERVE IT.  
19\. YOU'RE YOU.  
20\. YOU'RE EVERYTHING._

Donna still held the letter in her hands, even after she finished reading the last couple of lines. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. The man really knew how to affect her.

It took her a couple of seconds to collect herself enough to notice that the loft was now completely silent. She turned around.

"I'm sorry". Harvey spoke, hair still wet from his shower, sporting a rare day off look of wearing sweat pants and a Harvard t-shirt.

"Me too." Donna replied back softly.

"You were right to call me out on my bullshit last night. I _was_ being asshole." He said, walking slowly toward her.

Donna nodded, "I know." She stated matter of factly, with a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Harvey smirked before sobering up again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." His voice was laced with resignation and guilt.

Donna shrugged, "No, you shouldn't have, but I shouldn't have yelled at you either. I was just- frustrated."

Harvey nodded, "I know." He stepped closer. "Me too." He held her arms gently in his hands. "But that doesn't excuse what I said to you last night."

" _You're impossible, you know that?"  
"You just have to accept that sometimes you don't know everything, Donna."_

Donna looked down, eyes meeting the paper she still held in her hands. "I got your letter." She spoke, glancing up at him.  
"It was-."

"A poor attempt at apologizing?" Harvey suggested.

Donna laughed softly, shaking her head. "It was really sweet, Harvey."

He raised his hand to wipe away some of the tears that had rested on her cheek. "So much so that it made me cry." Donna chuckled, wiping away the rest of the tears.

"I am sorry." He whispered the words one more.

"We both kind of went off the deep end last night." Donna sighed, placing the letter behind her on the kitchen island before placing her arms around him.

Harvey pulled her closer to him, noses almost touching. "I love you." He told her seriously.

Donna smiled, "I love you too." They met in the middle for a sweet kiss, lingering for a couple of seconds before they rested their foreheads together.

"And you do, you know." Donna whispered.

"Do what?" Harvey asked, confused.

"Deserve me." Donna replied, smiling as she pecked him on the lips before taking his hand in hers.

"But only sometimes." She teased, eyes twinkling and smile widening as she led him back to their bedroom.


End file.
